A Pearl
by BrokenxWithoutxYou
Summary: The tale of a young Night Elven child, struggling with the hardships this war has given her. Better then it sounds...R&R! Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hiya everyone! Okay, I had originally started another story (Which will be the story after this one…the sequel…whatever you guys want to call it), but then I just kind of sat down one night and thought that it'd be just as fun to write about the main character of that story's childhood. Just a few chapters about different, important parts of her life before posting her future. Hopefully you guys will like it, since its something new on here. Everyone is always writing, it seems like, stories about people from the opposite faction falling for each other (Which, in the sequel, this story will become…heh, so I am not one to talk!), or the battles between the two sides, or something like that. No one has ever really written a story about what it would be like to have to grow up with the war going on and all. I thought it would just be interesting to write about it, see what people think on the topic.

* * *

Basically this story is about a Night Elven child (I can't help it-my favorite races in this game are Night Elves and Trolls) called Aranel Anariel. She's the youngest of seven born to two very powerful, famous, rich Night Elves. And everything else about her you'll discover from reading, so, I won't keep you any longer from reading. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Pearl**

Prologue, Welcome to Existence

* * *

He was nervous, to say the least. 

His wife Silivrennial had been in labor for about three hours, and like he had been with his last six children, he was nervous.

Scattered through the room were five out of the total of six of children.

His firstborn son Aefaradien, who was seventy-six years old, was sitting up in bed and staring out the window. He had been sick since he was about forty, and the disease left him bed bound.

His secondborn son, Aranion, was only eleven years old, but already was showing signs of what he'd become. A rogue. Sitting by himself in the darkest corner of the room, his eyes were closed and one could not tell if he was asleep or meditating.

His two firstborn daughters, who were twenty-nine years apart, sat side by side, quietly conversing with one another. His 148-year-old daughter and firstborn child Vindymiriel was a sentinel who was stationed in Dolanaar in Teldrassil, and the child that came after her was Merilwen. Merilwen was 119, and was training to become a druid like her father.

Vendethial, his current favorite child and youngest daughter, sat by his side, gently stroking an owl that had perched on a post. She was young, his lastborn daughter, but not his youngest child. Aranion was. She was only a few years older then he, being he was eleven and she was almost thirty.

Alasse, who was Aefaradien's elder by twenty-two years and also happened to be his hero, was outside. She was a well-trained, slightly famous Master Sergeant Warrior in the Alliance army, and was gone the majority of the year over in the Eastern Kingdoms. She too was scared for her youngest siblings birth, so she was relieving some stress by practicing in unarmed combat.

Adan leaned back against the wall behind him, letting his thoughts wander before he quietly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his newborn child.

He smiled in his sleep. He simply could not wait for his third son.

* * *

A few hours later, Vendethial hurriedly awaked Adan. 

Adan looked sleepily up into his daughter's face, only to see her smiling with pure joy and excitement.

Glancing behind her at his other children, he found that Aefaradien was lying back in bed, also asleep, with a damp washcloth draped over his forehead. Alasse and Vindymiriel sat on his bedside, both their faces showing both excitement for the joyous occasion of their newest siblings birth but worry for their brother. Aranion still sat in his dark corner, but now his eyes were open and a small smile graced his lips. Merilwen was standing by the doorway, her arms crossed and a look that matched her sisters was plastered on her face.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Vendethial exclaimed, gently shaking her father so that he would wake up. "Daddy! C'mon daddy, my new brother is here!"

That woke Adan up.

"Dettie, it's time?" Vendethial nodded vigorously, her silver curls bouncing as she did.

Adan quickly stood up, and straightened out his clothes before he noticed Aefaradien. He walked over to his son, and moved some of the boys deep purple hair to the side. It was sticking to his forehead from the thin layer of sweat that now hung over his body.

Alasse sighed, a sad smile gracing her lips.

"His fever spiked about an hour ago father. He fainted from exhaustion, and he has been out since." She spoke quietly. He just nodded.

"He will be alright, am I correct?"

"Yes dad, of coarse." Vindymiriel reassured him before standing up.

"He wants to see his new brother as soon as possible though." At this, Aranion stood up.

"Then let father go over to see the baby, and bring mother and the new child home." Alasse just rolled her eyes at Aranion.

"Why can you just not accept the fact that you are going to have a younger brother Aranion?"

No one in the family really liked Aranion. Vindymiriel and Alasse said he was too dark, Vendethial complained that he never wanted to play with her, Merilwenwas ticked thathe never talked, and Aefaradien and him were constantly fighting about Elune knew what. Adan loved his son, but the two, just like him and Aefaradien, they were constantly fighting about anything and everything. Silivrennial, however, loved her son deeply, and was always doing herbest to break him out of his dark shell.

Aranion just glared, and answered with, "Because it is going to be a her, Alasse."

Adan, sensing a fight was about to break out, simply stood up with a scary look.

"Quiet, both of you!" He thundered, and his two children instantly shut their mouths and glared at each other. Adan walked over to the door before glancing back.

"Stay here and watch over Radi. Your mother and brother will be home in a few minutes."

With that said, the father left his children in the small home before walking over to a hut on the other side of Astranaar. Upon entering, his silver eyes quickly looked along the rows of beds for his wife.

"Adan?" Adan turned around, and found one of the priestesses of the town behind him. She was smiling a bright smile at him, and he smiled back.

"Ah, Manwathiel. Good evening."

"Good evening Adan. How are you?"

"Could not be better. You?"

"Very much the same. Are you here to take your wife and child home?"

"Yes." Adan didn't think the smile on his face could get any larger as he followed his wife's friend over to her bedside in the corner of the room.

The bed she was in overlooked the lake, and she was currently leaning against the headboard of the bed, a small child in her arms. She was showing the baby the lake as she held the child close, and whispered to the newborn in such a loving way.

Manwathiel smiled once more at Adan and hugged him, whispering congratulations to him before leaving the bedside to go tend to another patient.

Slowly, Adan walked over to his wife's bed and sat down next to her. Silivrennial was startled, but upon looking over and seeing her husband her shock went to pure love and adoration.

"Adan…"

"Silivrennial." He leaned over and kissed her before he held out his arms to take his newborn child.

Silivrennial gently handed him the baby, and tears came to her eyes as she saw her husband look down at the child with nothing but love and gentleness.

Adan was overwhelmed. As he stared down into the face of the little one, he saw two glowing silver pools of light staring back up at him.

"Isn't she the most precious child you have ever seen? I think we should call her Aranel. Then her name would mean Princess of the Sun." Silivrennial whispered to Adan. He wasn't listening, too mesmerized by the small person in his arm. "Adan? Adan? Adan!"

Finally looking back up at his wife, he smiled sheepishly.

"I am sorry Silivrennial, what did you say?"

"We should name the baby Aranel." Adan chuckled.

"Why would we give our son a daughters name?" Silivrennial looked at Adan weirdly.

"Son?" Adan nodded, and Silivrennial began to laugh softly. "Oh Adan. I know you and the children so desperately wanted a little boy, but you are currently holding your lastborn daughter."

Adan looked down at the baby in his arms, who was yawning and ready to fall asleep.

"Our daughter. Aranel Anariel."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it wasn't the best opening, but it does get better! I promise! Okay then, R&R! Thanks guys!

Wishes for an awesome 2006,

-Confused Whispers


	2. Let Go

A/N: Okay, here's the actual first chapter!

* * *

The Pearl

Chapter 1, Let Go

* * *

Aranion sat on the blanket, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He was bored, to say the least. Very bored. His parents had made him come with his sister and her friends to a small picnic they were having just outside of Astranaar, across the lake that surrounded the city.

Aranel, her best friend Adlanniel, and her three other friends Daeralda, Suiauthon, and Tidurian all sat on the large, silk blanket that had laid out, and each had a piece of Moonbrook Bread with some blueberry icing on it in their hands.

Tomorrow was Aranel's fifth birthday, and everyone was overjoyed for the town's sweetheart. So far she was growing up beautifully, despite the war that was raging on around them.

"Happy early birthday Aranel!" Adlanniel was the first one to say anything like that to her, and Aranel looked over at her best friend.

"Thank you Addie!" The other children roused with a chorus of 'Happy Birthday's' as well, and Aranel just smiled gleefully.

Glancing over at Aranion, Adlanniel spoke up once again.

"Say happy birthday to your sister Aranion!" The girl with the long, sky blue hair said as she reached behind Aranel to poke Aranion.

"Don't touch me Adlanniel."

The others just giggled while Adlanniel just winked and stuck her tongue out at him before chomping down on her piece of bread.

"Tell your mother we say thank you for the bread, okay Suiauthon?" Daeralda, Adlanniel, and Tidurian also nodded to him.

Suiauthon, always modest, simply shook his head, saying, "It was no problem Aranel. She loves you, so it was her pleasure."

Aranel smiled at her friend, and he smiled back at her.

Vanya Herion, Suiauthon's mother, was the best cook in all of Astranaar-possibly Ashenvale, too-so for her to take the time out of her day to fix something special for someone who wasn't even in her family was a real treat. Not that Aranel or her friends minded, of coarse, of the gift they had been given.

Glancing around her, Aranel couldn't help but be happy. She was sitting here eating with her friends and her favorite older brother, and soon Vendethial would be coming to get her, Adlanniel and Aranion. Her parents had decided that for their youngest daughters fifth birthday, they would go to Darnassus and get her something special. What, she was not aware of, but she was excited anyways.

"Aranel! Aranion! Let's go you guys!"

Speak of the devil.

Aranel jumped up gleefully, as did Adlanniel. Aranion just watched his sister, clearly amused.

Quickly saying goodbye to and thanking their friends, Aranel and Adlanniel ran towards their hometown, both as excited as the next. Neither had been to Darnassus before, so it was understandable for them to be so thrilled.

Aranion just followed behind them, rolling his eyes. He loved his little sister, but she was just too perky sometimes…

But when he looked up, and saw how happy his little sister was, he couldn't help but smile. 'Maybe today won't be so bad after all.'

* * *

"Remember to be on your best behavior Adlanniel. Listen to Mr. Adan, Mrs. Silvrennial, Vendethial and Aranion, and please sweetie, don't be too much of a fuss." Adlanniel just crossed her arms, causing Aranel to giggle.

"Okay mommy…I know mommy…you told me a million times mommy." Adlanniel just kept repeating as her mother went on and on about her safety and well-being. Her father just watched in amusement.

"Okay, I packed you some shirts, some pants, some skirts, and two dresses incase you and the Anariels stop somewhere fancy along the way. There's some jewelry, some gold, your doll, a blanket incase you get cold, and I fixed you a canteen of moonberry juice. And don't forget to bathe every day, and when you do dear make sure you wash behind your ears…oh, and before I forget, I-" Glander Calanon put his hand on his wife's shoulder to silence her. Mirima glanced back at him before sighing.

"Have a good time in Darnassus, alright Adlanniel?" Glander told his daughter, and the young girl just reached up and hugged her father.

"Okay daddy, I'll see you in about a week. I love you!"

"I love you too dear, take care all."

"Yes sweetie, please do take care. I love you!" Mirima held her daughter close, a little too close for Adlanniel's comfort.

"Mommy-!"

"Dear." Glander pulled his wife off of his suffocating daughter. Mirima let go of Adlanniel before handing Silvrennial her daughter's backpack, which was filled to the gill with a variety of items.

"Thank you for watching Aefaradien for us Miri." Mirima smiled at the village's top priestess.

"It was our pleasure. Don't you worry about anything, he will be fine with us!" Adan nodded before he lifted Aranel up, and placed her in front of him on his Swift Stormsaber Horthien. Then he proceeded to also lift up Adlanniel, and the young girl sat in front of Aranel.

"Alright, we will see you all in a week." Adan finally told them when he looked over and saw his wife, Aranion and Vendethial set on his wifes Swift Mistsaber Erumara.

Saying their last goodbyes to each other, the Anariel mounting sabers took off at full speed, taking off towards the seaside town of Auberdine.

* * *

There was darkness all around, the only source of light being the lampposts that were stationed every other mile it seemed like.

If one listened closely, past the sounds of the quietly conversing parents and their younger son, the soft breathing of the three little girls who each were asleep (And had been for the past few hours), and the beating of paws on the ground as their sabers ran, then you could hear a numerous amount of noise. The sound of growling moonstalkers' as they ran and fought with one another or anything else that crossed their path. The silent cries of the moonkin, and even more heard was the sound of chirping birds and forest fledglings. Sometimes the family could even hear the battle shouts of their fellow Night Elves, whom of which were busy fighting in the dark, wooded area that was Darkshore.

Otherwise it was very quiet.

"Mother?" Silvrennial glanced over at her son, before turning her glowing silver eyes back onto the road.

"Yes Aran?"

"What is the surprise that you will be purchasing for Aranel?" His mother looked thoughtful as she smiled over at her youngest daughter, who leaned back against her father, sound asleep.

"The same thing that we purchased you, your brother, and your sisters when they were each five years old."

"Oh." Silivrennial nodded, and quickly turned her attention back onto the road.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the two sabers stopped in their tracks. The force of the stop woke up the three slumbering girls.

"Adan?" Silivrennial looked to her husband worriedly, and in return her glanced at her before dismounting.

Walking up to the front of Horthien, and began to gently stroke the cats head to calm it. Silivrennial, realizing that trying to calm Erumara would help, quickly dismounted and did the same with her Mistsaber. It was to no avail.

"Mommy, what is wrong with Erumara and Horthien?" Vendethial asked, before she too got off the back of Erumara and began to gently stroke the cat like her parents were doing.

"I am not sure, dear."

Vendethial nodded, and continued. Before too long, everyone was off of the alert cats.

"Mrs. Silivrennial?"

"Yes Adlanniel?"

"Um, will Horthien and Erumara be okay?" Silivrennial smiled over to the side of the road, where Aranel and Adlanniel sat side by side.

"Yes, they will be fine. Don't you worry about a thing." Adlanniel forced a smile, and nodded.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Aranel complained, and Adlanniel giggled.

"Me too…" Her best friend whispered. Adan grinned at the girls.

"Aranion, get some food out for your sister and Adlanniel." His son nodded, and walked over to a backpack and began rummaging through it for the box that contained their food.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, an arrow was fired.

Adlanniel and Aranel screamed, and everyone stood up and ran over to their fallen comrade.

Adan lay on the ground, an arrow painfully, deeply stuck in his shoulder.

"Adan!" Silivrennial screamed, tears coming to her eyes as she leaned down. Aranion gasped, and also fell down to his father's side.

"Daddy!" Vendethial and Aranel both said, tears immediately coming to their eyes, as well as Adlanniels', at the sight of the blood seeping out from wound.

"Silivrennial…"

"Oh Adan, are you alright love?"

"…Watch out…" He tried to get his wife out of the way, but the arrow had been poisoned and he was stunned.

"Adan, what are you-" Within seconds, Silivrennial was in her husbands arms, dead, a large throwing dagger in her back right where her heart was.

"Mommy!" Aranel stood up, pulling Adlanniel with her.

"Aranion, Vendethial…take the girls and the cats and get out of here…now." Aranion nodded, as did his elder sister, and they stood up and walked over to the children.

"Lets go, now!" Aranion screamed at them, before whistling over Horthien and pushing the two girls onto him before he mounted and took off. Vendethial mounted Erumara and did the same.

Tears flowed from the girls eyes as the mounts sped off hurriedly, and Aranion was numb, each too shocked or scared to do anything else. That was, untill a sudden scream from Vendethial had each Night Elf looking back at her.

Vendethial's body was on the floor, and her decapitated head lay on the ground a few feet away from it. Behind her, there was a smirking Troll with a large, bloodied sword.

Erumara was now following behind Horthien, but seemed to be distraught from the death that had just occurred a few moments ago.

"Aranion, we have to go back! We cannot leave mommy, daddy, and Vendethial! We have to go help them! Please Aranion!" Aranel began to shake her older brother, the tears flowing even more freely now.

Adlanniel clutched onto Aranion, and buried her head deep into his back as she sobbed. Both girls felt like they were going to retch at any moment, the sights they had witnessed too gruesome for their tastes.

Aranion never answered his sister, too numb to, and continued to race towards Auberdine.

"Aranion! Please!" He glared back at his sister darkly.

"No Aranel! I am not putting you or Adlanniel in danger!" But when his sister began to sob even harder and she looked away, wrapping her arms around her best friends waist for comfort, his gaze softened.

"Aranel, I'm sorry…I want to go back as much as you do, but you know we cant."

Glancing behind her, she saw the Troll still smirking in the distance. Two Orcs, another Troll, a Tauren, and three of the Forsaken now joined him. The Troll who had decapitated Vendethial stood in front, holding up the head of her elder sister by her long, wavy, silver hair.

They all laughed loudly, maniacally, and it could be heard from miles away…

Aranel knew that those laughs would haunt her for the rest of her life, and, unfortunately, they did.

As she held her best friend, crying, Aranel soon became numb as well, and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know the attack scene was kind of dumb, but I am no good at writing action scenes or death scenes. Just thought Id give it a try hehe. Plus, it was my first time ever writing something like that, so give me some props. Well, chapter two is going to be way be way better then this, and it should be up soon. Thanks for reading, now review! Flames are accepted by the way, just make sure that they aren't something like 'This story sucks' and 'I fell asleep half-way through'. If you are going to flame, please tell me what you didn't like, and how I could improve it if possible. Thanks guys, you all rock! 


	3. Be Strong

A/N: Okay guys, listen up! Read this or the story will be very confusing to you. Okay, in the original story (Which will be the sequel to this one), Aranel is about 183 years old. And since this story leads up to that one, you all are probably expecting me to write 183 chapters, at the minimum. Well, I am sorry to disappoint you all, but I have chosen only a few years of Aranel's life. But do know that those chapters are very important parts of her life-like when she lost her parents (Chapter 1), her first witnessed raid attack on Astranaar (This chapter), when she chooses to become a Rogue (The next chapter), etc. So it's not like I am just picking out random years…the ones that I choose are very important part of her life, and help you guys understand why she is the way that she is.

ANOTHER NOTE...THIS IS IMPORTANT : I do NOT have anything against the Horde! In fact, I have my own character on the Horde on the PvP Server Black Dragonflight...a cute little Undead Roguey called Melantha, and I adore playing her! Also, I realize that Alliance is also NOT PERFECT! But, when your on a certain side, you tend to see things that you do are more appropriate than the things the other side does...am I correct, or not? Just wanted to put this note here because of a review that was made on this chapter, and I definately do not want to offend anyone who is more attracted to the Horde than Alliance. Most people did not finish reading the chapter reading what one of the new, more small characters said, so they did not see this note at the bottom. Just letting you all know that, once again, Horde is JUST AS COOL as Alliance, its just this story is more forwardly geared towards Alliance preference. Thank you! And one more note...thanks to the person who pointed out the Druid...now that I think about it, you are completely correct, and I aplogize for my mistake...I have gone back and fixed it. Thanks!

Anyway, on with chapter number two!

* * *

**A Pearl**

Chapter 2, Be Strong

* * *

Aranel and Adlanniel both sat quietly on Adlanniel's bed, both not saying anything. It was a quiet day, filled with caution. Why, the two girls were unaware of. 

"Hey Aranellie?"

Aranel looked over at her best friend with a smile. The two girls were now thirteen years old, and both had changed since they were those immature, innocent five year olds.

Aranel, as a five year old, was a beautiful little angel with long silver locks, brilliantly glowing silver eyes, and moonlight colored skin. She had always worn beautiful dresses, always made of the finest mageweave cloth. Her jewelry had always been precious gems, such as rubies, emeralds, or her favorite-sapphires.

Now the teenage girl had wavy silver hair that stopped mid-way down her back, but her eyes and skin color were still the same. However, her attire had changed dramatically. She now refused to be caught in a dress, and usually wore leather pants, leather boots, and a silk shirt. As for jewelry, she still wore some, but it was not as often as she had when she was younger.

Adlanniel, on the other hand, had barely changed in the past eight years. She still wore the same, beautiful, runecloth gowns she had as a young child, the same beautiful amethyst jewels still hung loosely from her neck, hands, wrists, and ears, and her eyes were still the same glowing silver like all Night Elves had. Her sky blue hair, however, instead of hanging down to her shoulders, now went down about mid-way down her back, but was constantly pulled back into a ponytail or braided.

"Yeah Addie?"

"What do you think is going on?"

Aranel was silent, and looked out the window for a few moments before answering.

"I do not know."

Adlanniel sighed and nodded, before she lied down, putting her head onto the pillow. Aranel followed her lead.

"But whatever it is, it can not be good." Adlanniel looked over to her best friend questioningly, but the other girl just shook her head. "Let's take a nap."

Adlanniel sighed dejectedly.

"Okay then." Within minutes, both girls were asleep.

* * *

"Addie! Addie! Addie, wake up!" Aranel glanced worriedly out the window while shaking her best friend awake. "Addie, please, wake up!" 

Adlanniel, roused from her slumber unwillingly, glared up at her best friend through slitted eyes.

"What is wrong Aranel?" The elder girl by three months asked sleepily.

"Addie, something's wrong…" All the sudden, the sound of clanging metal and battle cries could be heard throughout the large, lake-bound town of Astranaar.

"Seriously wrong."

Quickly rushing to the window, both girls looked down into the streets. The sight was gruesome.

Dead bodies of both the Horde and the Alliance were strewn across the streets, and there was blood spilt everywhere. Animals were there as well from the few Hunters that remained to occupy the town, and some were in a fit of rage over their master getting injured or killed. And, worst of all, as they watched, more and more of their fighting comrades and enemies fell, dead or close to it.

"Aranellie…what's happening?" Adlanniel asked, and Aranel shook her head.

"I do not know…and I definitely do not want to." Aranel grabbed her elder "sisters" hand in fear, and in turn Adlanniel gave Aranel's hand a squeeze for comfort.

"Adlanniel, what do we do?" Aranel looked up at Adlanniel, who now stood frozen for some strange reason. "Addie?" Aranel turned to her best friend, but then followed her gaze below.

"Adlanniel, what's…" There, lying dead on the ground in front of the very house the two girls occupied, were Adlanniel's mother and father.

"Oh Elune…" Aranel whispered in shock, tears forming in her eyes, before her best friend immediately began to scream in fear, sadness, anger…every emotion that had to do with anything bad at all.

"Mommy, daddy! No!"

BIG mistake.

"Adlanniel, no!" Aranel quickly cupped a hand over her best friends-but only too late.

Her screams caught the attention of two Trolls and an Orc, each of whom looked up at them with deadly, sinister smiles.

"Oh no!" Tears now streamed down the two girls faces as they watched the three members of the opposite faction run into the house they were currently occupying.

Knots formed in both of the girls stomachs, and their throats suddenly became tight and their mouths dry as fear coursed through their vanes.

"Adlanniel, we have to hide!" Aranel told her in a sudden panic, but Adlanniel was too fear-struck to move. "Addie, come on! Please Addie, please! Come on Addie, now! Please, please, please! Addie, come on!" Aranel struggled to pull her "sister" into a hiding spot, but to no avail. The girl would not budge.

They could now hear footsteps coming closer to them, and luckily they broke Addie out of her shocked state of mind.

"Addie, please, let's go!" Aranel now had tears in her eyes, as she pulled Adlanniel's arm.

Adlanniel looked fearfully at Aranel and nodded, before the two ran over to a door and opened it before closing it again behind them. Running up the staircase that the door opened to, both children quickly ran over to a corner, behind a large stack of boxes, and crouched down.

Hugging each other tightly, they both felt tears pour down their face as they prayed to Elune that the Horde would not find them.

No such luck for the two girls existed.

Within seconds, the sound of a door slamming against a wall thundered in the girls' ears as it echoed off of the walls. They held each other tighter, the tears falling even faster now out of pure fear.

"Addie, my dear sister, I love you…"

"I love you too my baby sister Aranellie…don't you worry, we will get out of this alive. I promise." The two girls whispered as softly as possible before going silent once more.

Peaking from in between the boxes, the two watched as the Trolls and Orc looked around.

Suddenly, as if in a movie, everything around them slowed down as the group before them turned with smirks towards the boxes. Aranel grabbed Adlanniel's hand, and shut her eyes tightly as Adlanniel reached over and pulled the girl who was younger then her by a mere three months to her tightly.

Memories ran through both girls heads. The memories of that horrible day before Aranel's birthday many years ago when Aranel's parents and sister had been murdered right before them ran through their heads. Neither girl wanted their fates to be the same, but in a few seconds, they knew that it would be.

Both were expecting the worst, until suddenly the Trolls were dead on the floor, and the Orc was looking around wildly, only to suddenly have his skull crushed in the jaw on a large white cat with black stripes. Behind them, their killer stood, beautiful, tall, and mighty.

She was a beautiful, fair-skinned Night Elf. She had electric blue hair that went down to her waist, glowing silver eyes, she wore a set of black and blue mail over the gentle silk material that one could see under her armor if they looked closely enough, and she looked very strong and regal. She had a beautiful face, and her shiny, glossy, pale pink lips opened and closed quickly as she took deep breaths in and out. Slung over her back was a brown quiver adorned with decorative blue writing, and inside were tons upon tons of arrows. The quiver was attached to a very large bag, which looked heavy from the girls' point of views, and on the other side of the bag hung a large, beautiful, moonlight-colored bow that had an Elvish name engraved on it in metallic gold. Her expression was dark, almost scary, as she held two bloodstained, glowing swords in her small, delicate hands. Although she did a good job of looking weak and a tad bit helpless, the girls could tell that she was a very young, very talented huntress.

And the large cat that stood by her side showed total trust and loyalty in her master, staring down at her kill with dark, deep, blue eyes that showed absolutely no fear. The Night Elf took one last deep breath before sheathing her swords and reaching down to gently ruffle her cat's fur.

"Good job Kohana…wonderful." The King Bangladesh growled in response, before she turned over to the boxes and gently mewed. Her master looked that way, a slight smile on her face.

"Come out now, it is safe."

Hesitantly, the two young girls left the safety of their hiding spot and came face to face with their savior. That was when Adlanniel squealed.

"Istimiel! Cousin!" The hunter, now known as Istimiel, smiled as she opened up her arms and Adlanniel practically flew into them, tears streaming down her face.

"Hello there Adlanniel." Kohana gently growled, feeling neglected, until Adlanniel giggled and dropped by her side. She wrapped her arms around the large cats neck tightly.

Aranel just watched the exchanges, unsure of what to say or do next. She did not know the hunter at all, so therefore she was a bit frightened and untrusting towards the newcomer.

Istimiel noticed the girl, finally, and turned to her.

"Aranel Anariel." The elder girl smiled, before she bowed deeply. Kohana also lowered his head in respect, doing whatever Istimiel did.

Aranel looked her over in confusion.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, quietly, confusedly. Istimiel just smiled again softly.

"I am your elder sister's best friend, and Adlanniel always mentions you in her letters to me." Aranel raised an eyebrow.

"Which older sister?"

"Alasse."

"You are wrong. Alasse's best friends name is Skylette."

"My name is Skylette, my dear." Istimiel answered, thoroughly amused.

"What?" But after a few seconds, it finally processed in her head. "Istimiel is Elven for Skylette…and in the army, Night Elves use their Common names." Istimiel nodded, her hair gently falling in front of her eyes.

"You are very smart, indeed. Very well educated, just as Alasse told me." Aranel smirked.

"Thanks." Istimiel smirked back at her, and reached up as she brushed her hair back. Adlanniel watched her older cousin in confusion before reaching up and grabbing her hand.

"I forgot you were coming home today for a visit…" The child looked ashamed as she averted her gaze to the floor. Istimiel giggled merrily, and reached down to pull her closer to her.

"Do not be so submissive, my angel. It is fine, and I can see that it was a very wonderful thing that I did." Adlanniel looked back up, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You always knew exactly how to make me smile Sky."

"I try."

"Well try harder, Sky." The two children glanced back at the doorway, to come face to face with a group of four.

Two Night Elven hunters stood there, along with two Human Paladins, and a Human Warrior. Beside the Hunters were a large, black panther with a few diamonds around its neck, and an angelic white owl with a piece of leather hanging off of its neck with a golden medallion at the end of it. The seven looked very powerful, but very worn out from the fighting.

"Who are you guys?" Adlanniel asked defensively, and Istimiel sighed.

"Oh hush Aero." The short, Night Elven beauty that stood beside the two girls smiled as she looked up at him, and he smiled back at her.

"C'mon kid, we need you down there." The warrior, now known as Aero, walked over to her and grabbed her wrist gently.

"Sky, you alright?" One of the hunters piped up. Istimiel smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes Jo, I am okay. How about you guys?"

"We are fine." The other hunter spoke now, her bow clutched tightly into her hands.

"Joey, Zoely, Valandra, let's go. Aero and Sky can take care of the kids." The hunters, now identified as Johoz and Zoely, and the other Paladin called Valandra, nodded, before each called their pets to them and the three girls and the one male ran down the stairs.

"I can not believe that I am up here, in an attic, taking care of children while I can be outside killing some major Horde ass." Istimiel just glared at him, and he sighed with a smile. "The things I do for you Sky…" Istimiel giggled delightedly as she hugged the Warrior close before turning to the girls.

"We have to get you both away from here."

"I need to find Aranion!"

"Aranion?"

"Her brother." Adlanniel explained.

"All the children here are either dead or have escaped." Aero told them, studying the two children. They both gasped, and turned to each other.

"Addie? What if Aranion is dead?"

"I do not know, but I hope he is not!" Adlanniel looked about ready to cry, and Aranel knew why. Adlanniel had been crushing on Aranion for some time now, and to lose him right after her parents was devastating on both ends. Aranel's and her's.

Skylette looked over to Aero, and gave him a small glare before kneeling down and bringing the two girls close to her.

"It will be okay girls…the majority of the children here escaped, so I am sure that Aran is safely on his way to Maestra's Post, along with the other twenty-some people who escaped." Adlanniel nodded, trusting her cousin, as she wrapped her arms around the elder woman's neck and was soon being held up by Istimiel while crying.

Aranel just stared quietly at the floorboards, tears silently running down her face. Istimiel put a hand on the smaller girls shoulder, and smiled down at her gently.

"I am sure that he is fine." She whispered, and Aranel just nodded.

A few seconds later, Adlanniel was back on the floor while Istimiel searched through the large pack that hung loosely off her shoulder. A moment or two later, the hunter pulled out two daggers and unsheathed them both.

The first dagger was very beautiful. It glowed a light blue color, was made out of a see-through blue metal, and was encrusted with dark blue sapphire Elven designs on it. Around its handle was a dark blue satin ribbon. All in all, it was a very beautiful blade. Istimiel handed that dagger to Adlanniel, and advised her to be very careful with it.

The second dagger was a few inches shorter then the first. Instead of it glowing blue, it glowed a deep, blood red color, was made from a blood red metal, and was engraved with emeralds in the shapes of dragons. Its handle looked a bit like a flame with a tie-dye ribbon of oranges, reds, and yellows. It was just as delicate and angelic as the first blade, and it was soon held by Aranel.

"If something happens to Aero or I, continue running out of this town. Head north-west, to Maestra's Post, and do not stop for anyone." Istimiel advised them as she handed out the daggers. "Use these to protect yourselves incase Aero or I am not there to protect you both."

The girls nodded as they watched as Istimiel slung her back pack over her back again before her, Kohana, and Aero lead the way out of the house and into the streets below. Before they left the house though, Istimiel reached out and grabbed Aero's wrist.

"Aero…" He stopped short, and glanced back at the girl behind him.

"Yeah?" He watched her closely, and for a moment he saw fear flash in her eyes as she looked up. "Sky?" He dropped his weapon to the ground, and turned around and caught the girl who was following him in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to cry for a few moments. The girls just watched in confusion.

"Aero…be careful…please don't leave me again…" He smiled, and held her at arms length.

Her eyes were cast downwards, the tears falling gently down her face, until she felt a hand gently lift up her chin. Glancing upwards into the mans eyes, she smiled softly at him, and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He pulled her closer to him, and she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'll never leave you again Sky…you know that." He whispered softly to her, putting his hands on her hips and kissing her forehead gently.

Finally, a minute later, the older, short Night Elven beauty stepped back regretfully, and his hands fell to his side once again. Once again, Istimiel turned away from Aero, and she let out a sigh as he reached down and pulled his large axes to him once again from off of the hardwood floor.

Glancing back at the girls, Istimiel gave an encouraging smile to them.

"Man cor, nin ares'." (Be careful, my dears) Istimiel whispered to the girls, who each smiled at her and bowed their heads.

"Gurth 'ni yrch!" (Death to the horde) Adlanniel exclaimed softly, causing Istimiel and Aranel to giggle. Although everyone could see the girl about to burst out into tears, she held it in and stayed strong. "Ala mae ronua helien." (For my parents)

"Hain ú-'rogon." (I do not fear them) Aranel said defiantly, and Istimiel and her winked at each other.

"Aero, let's go." Istimiel told him, and with a nod he slammed the door open. In front of the house, Zoely and the same Paladins from before were fighting-and losing. They were outnumbered, three to six, but because of the Paladins master healing, they were actually doing quite well. Joey was out at the moment, her panther fighting off a large boar and Joey on the floor in a daze.

"Zoe! Tai, De, Jo!" Istimiel, without thinking, pulled out three arrows and readied her bow before aiming. Kohana was already scratching furiously and biting a Troll Shaman who moments before had been casting a fire spell on Zoely.

Within five seconds after Istimiel had aimed, every attacker who had been on her friends moments before were on the floor, poisoned and dazed. Once again, Istimiel was breathing in deeply and was down on the floor, arms around Kohana.

"Skylette…you alright?" Zoely dropped to her friends' side, an arm resting on the younger girls shoulder as she pushed back Istimiel's hair that had fallen in front of her face.

Istimiel glanced up, her glowing eyes dulled from the energy loss but she smiled anyway and nodded.

Istimiel was different from other Hunters. She had been brought up as a Druid by her parents, who had both been Druids as well. While being trained in the ways of a Druid, Istimiel became very in tune with her emotions and had harnessed them into energy, like the many other Druids did. But she had never wanted to become a Druid. She had been the typical youngest, rebellious child of a large family in which every child had been forced to take after their parents. However, when her older brother Cladis had defied his parents and followed his own dreams, Istimiel had kept her old ways of the Druid and, like her elder brother, took in the ways of the Hunter. While training her hardest, both day and night, to become a powerful Huntress, she put many of her lessons as a Druid into becoming a Hunter. Using the energy she possessed from her Druid training, she could easily put her energy into her arrows and easily kill her opponents. Plus, she had been training with the bow, arrows, axes, and swords since she was a young child, many of her friends being Hunters and Warriors themselves. Plus, her parents had owned the hotel that many different travelers and fighters had stayed at, and had always been a very social, outgoing child, so it was only natural for her to become what ever she pleased just by asking whatever class she wanted to train her for a few days in exchange for free meals and such.

"I've got to keep going Zoe…I'll be back soon. Don't kill too much without me, okay girls?" Joey smiled at her, and shook her head.

"That's the baby of our group." Joey teased Istimiel as she stood up, her panther no longer dazed.

"Oh hush you." Suddenly, Aero ran behind Istimiel, quickly and easily taking down a stealthed Undead Rogue who had been ready to backstab her. Gasping, the Hunter turned around, backing up, and within seconds Kohana was tearing the half-dead Rogue apart for what she had been trying to do to her master.

Istimiel looked over and smiled sheepishly at Aero, who in return just smirked and nodded towards the children.

"Lets get these brats out of here…I have better things to do with my life than baby-sit a bunch of kiddies." Aranel and Adlanniel glared darkly at the Human Warrior, and Istimiel just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…let's go." With that said, the small group said there farewells once more and were off.

Within minutes Istimiel, Kohana and Aero had safely led the two children to the edge of Astranaar without interruption from the Horde, and only a few nods every now and then from the Alliance. By the end of the small trip, the two girls had tears running down their faces, and Istimiel could barely keep herself from tears as she watched one of her most favorite and beloved cities fall and her comrades killed without regret or hesitation.

Turning back once more, Adlanniel and Aranel watched their hometown in despair. There was smoke rising out of it from the eastern part of the town, and the battle cries of both sides and the sound of clanging metal and screams could still be heard quite clearly. The girls looked up at Istimiel in tears, not knowing what to say.

"Why is this happening, Istimiel?" Aranel asked softly. Istimiel just shook her head.

(AN: Heres the part people were getting upset about -----> )"Because the Horde is nothing but a group of sick, sick, oh so sick individuals. They are traitors, and they are no good for anything whatsoever in this world. I want you girls to understand that. The Horde is nothing in this world but a group that is hated…hated by us…the Alliance…and you should never, ever trust them or give in to them. Understood?" She spoke with a heated passion, a buried sense of loathe, an undying hate that was buried deep inside the normally sweet and kind girl. ( -----Now that wasnt SO bad, was it?)

"Yes ma'am." Adlanniel said without question, but Aranel had different ideas.

"Why are we fighting this war anyway?" She asked as the group hurried down the deep, dark, dirt trail that led to Maestra's Post.

A moment of silence passed.

"Well?"

"Um, I'm not too sure, to tell the truth. In my opinion it is very, very pointless, other then to kill those sons and daughters of bitches." Aranel and Adlanniel giggled at Istimiel's language choice, despite the situation. "That is always a good thing, eh girls?"

"Sure Istimiel-let us go with that." Aranel sarcastically told her, and Istimiel just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, let us." Istimiel shot back, before stopping for a moment. Aranel stopped, and turned back to her.

"Istimiel?"

"Keep going…and hurry…" With that said, Aero looked at Istimiel and nodded, before grabbing Aranel's wrist and pulling her forward hurriedly. Istimiel did the same with her younger cousin, and the two Night Elven children looked up at her in confusion.

"What is going on?" Istimiel did not answer, just pressed on further.

"Istimiel?" Adlanniel looked worriedly up into the older Night Elf's face, before looking at Aranel, then returning her gaze to her cousin. Suddenly the Night Elf pushed both girls into a large bush.

"Aero-!" Suddenly, a roar was heard. Spells were cast. A scream was heard. Something fell in to the dirt with a thud.

"Istimiel! No!" Aero quickly fell down to the ground where his companion had fallen. Kohana was also on the ground next to her master. Istimiel was poisoned and frozen, and her cat had passed out. "What the hell?"

Snickering was heard as a small group of the Horde stepped out from between the trees and bushes.

The group was not that big, only six people. An Undead Mage and Rogue, a Troll Shaman and Priest, a Tauren Hunter, and an Orc Shaman were what it consisted of, but they all looked very experienced, and were decked out in some of the best armor that the girls had possibly ever seen.

"Aero and Skylette…what a big surprise…" Said the Undead Rogue, stepping forward. Aero glared up at him, and Istimiel looked down to the ground in shame and pain. The Rogue just smiled gleefully and mischievously at the fallen Huntress. "Cold Skylette? Don't worry, it'll pass all too soon my dear girl. Much, much too soon." Tears were beginning to leak out of her eyes, but because of how cold she was, they froze on her face. She shivered visibly, causing the mage and the two Shamans to laugh out loud.

"Shut the fuck up Kassal, and don't talk to her!" Aero shouted, pulling Istimiel into his arms, resting her head on his chest. "You're nothing but a cheap, sick bastard."

That got the whole group smiling and laughing, before suddenly the rogue stealthed. Aero gently laid the freezing girl down, and stood up, his weapon ready. The rogues laughter and voice echoed around them.

"Why are you on that side Aero, why? The Alliance will lose to the Horde, you and I both know it all too well. So why do you continue to fight for them, hm? You know what the Horde will do for you, boy. Fame, power, riches, beyond your wildest dreams. You know you want it, yet you stay simply for an Elf!" He laughed loudly, and the group did as well. Aero simply ground his teeth together, getting angrier and angrier by the second. "Of all things, you stay for a weak, non-properly trained Elf! She is half druid, half hunter…what is that? Disgusting, that is what it is boy! It is possible for you to come to this side, we all know that. Be with me, become one of the Undead…you know it is what you-" Two shouts were heard, and not even a few seconds after the Mage and the Troll Shaman were down on the ground, dead.

"What the…" Everyone turned to look what had caused two of the Hordes most valued and famous hero's to fall, only to be shocked and almost into hysterical laughter. Behind where the two had stood, were two Night Elven children with daggers in their hands, their faces defiant but confused. Their first kills for the Alliance had been made.

"No! Girls, run!" Aero shouted to them, but before they could take off, they were grabbed by the Horde, and Aero was also frozen into place in a large ice block. The rogue turned from Aero to the girls, a larger smile on his face as he slowly walked over to the children.

"Well well well well well…look at what we have here boys…two little, gorgeous girlies."

He stopped in front of Adlanniel, and put a cold, dead, boney hand to the girls face. She looked away, and he forced her to look back. Adlanniel just glared, and spit on him.

"Filthy half-dead bastard." She whispered, and he smiled and slapped her.

"Leave her alone, you jerk! Don't touch her!" Aranel shouted, glaring at him.

"Kassal, shut the fuck up and step away from the girls…now…" Istimiel whispered as strongly as she could, but the cold had gotten to her. She struggled to remain conscience, the cold numbing her.

Kassal turned back to Istimiel, his glowing yellow eyes staring deeply into hers, and degradingly as well as they moved down her body. He then turned back to the girls, but this time her stepped over to Aranel.

"And who do we have here?" Looking deeply into the child's glaring eyes, he slowly smiled once more. "Well Skylette, you never told me Felicity had a daughter!"

"I am her sister you foul, disgusting, horrid breed." The child glared at him hardly, and he chuckled before ruffling the girls hair. She growled at him, and struggled to swat his hand away from her head, the feeling of the rotted, boney and making her feel oh so dirty and weird.

"I can tell," He laughed again, as did a few of the others in his party before he spoke once again to the Elven child, "You both are very feisty…you could possibly be a very good opponent one day…too bad that you'll never live to then, hm?"

Aranel looked at him in a scared confusion, as did Adlanniel, however Istimiel looked simply horrified.

"You fucking leave them alone Kassal! Now you god damned bastard!" Kassal turned, and smiled at the fallen, angry girl behind him as he walked over to her.

Gulping, and mustering up all of her strength, the girl tried to push herself up and reach for her sword that rested on her back, or the axe that hung loosely around her waist. Unfortunately, she could not, and only fell back into the dirt, sending some of the earth floating up around her from the impact of her body and the ground.

Suddenly, at that second, there was the sound of mail armor and moving feet approaching from the direction of Maestra's Post. The small group from the Horde glanced at each other, then down at their dead.

"I'll meet you boys back at town." Kassal told his comrades, and they all left without another word.

He chuckled, and leaned down next to her. Grabbing a fistful or hair, he jerked her head up harshly so his mouth was right at the bottom of her long ear. She grunted in pain, and tilted her head so she could glare into his eyeless sockets.

"Watch yourself, girlie." She growled at him, her eyes nothing but glowing slits of silver light that cast a small bit of light in the darkened forests of Western Ashenvale. "Because the Horde will get you one day…one day, Miss Whisperwind, one day…"

With that said, he dropped the girl once more, just as the Sentinel's came into sight.

"Get the Undead!" One of the Sentinel's shouted, and in an instant four other Elves stepped out of the large group of women to get the one of the opposing faction's most deadly and praised rogue's.

Turning to the frozen man beside him, Kassal took a small bomb, and put it on the large block of ice containing Aero. The Sentinel's all stopped to watch.

"Tick…tock…tick." Kassal laughed, and on the word tick the ice block melted, drenching the man it contained.

He snickered.

"My offer will always stand Aero…always…" And in a flash, he used Vanish and disappeared into thin air.

Aero sighed, and then turned to his beloved young Night Elven companion. She gently smirked up at him, and he picked her up in his arms and nodded to the Sentinel's.

"We'll be fine ladies." They nodded, and ran forward. The girls watched, in fear and awe, as they had about fifty women clad in armor with different, deadly looking weapons pass them in a hurry towards the lake-bound town that they called home. Aero just held Istimiel close, and cradled her with tears in his eyes before nodding to the girls.

"Go to the post." He whispered. Aranel stepped forward.

"Not without Istimiel!" She told him fiercely, and Adlanniel nodded.

He only glared, and began yelling.

"Go to the fucking post now!" With that said, both girls bowed quickly, and whispered a small 'Thank you sir' before rushing ahead to Maestra's Post. When into sight of their destination, they turned around, and saw Aero helping Istimiel stand. They smiled, with tears also in their eyes.

Istimiel looked back at them, and with a smile (Or what looked like one from that far away), slightly raised her arm to wave, and the girls did the same, before the girl got onto a large Black Stallion (That the girls figured belonged to Aero) behind the Warrior. Without another bit of action, they rode off, back towards Astranaar.

Adlanniel grabbed Aranel's wrist, and pulled her off towards Maestra's Post.

"Aranellie, lets go…please…"

"What's wrong?" She asked her friend, who had tears pouring down her face.

"I want my parents," Adlanniel said softly after a minute, before she continued, "I miss them a lot. And I can never see them again."

Aranel kicked a rock out of her way, before she sighed.

"I know what it's like to lose your parents sister." Adlanniel smiled sadly, and nodded. Memories from when she her and her best friend were about five years old flashed through her mind. She shook her head, and glanced over at her best friend.

"I'm sorry." They both whispered at once, and then looked at each other, sighing with sad smiles.

"You'll be alright Addie…I promise." Adlanniel just nodded, and then the two ran towards the Post upon seeing Aranion sitting there, slightly cut with a few bruises but otherwise fine.

* * *

Okay, chapter two was DEFINITELY not as good as chapter one was, but I figured I kept you guys waiting long enough. Well, it's summer now, and school's out (Finally!), and I'm going on too many camping trips with the most boring family ever and my lovely little laptop, so I should be able to get some typing done while we sit at our campsite all day long in the worst heat ever. So chapter three should be out like really soon…so stay tuned! R&R please...thank you! 

Hope your all having a wonderful summer,

-Confused Whispers


End file.
